


Venom - Carlton Drake x Nina Oneshots

by Nina_Saeko



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Love, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Saeko/pseuds/Nina_Saeko
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots with my OC Nina and Carlton Drake, the smart (And hella hot) CEO of Life Foundation.





	Venom - Carlton Drake x Nina Oneshots

I was running away from a woman. Well, if you could call her a woman, let alone a human. She was more like a zombie. A fast one. And there I thought they were slow. But maybe she wasn’t a zombie. Also, why is everything I can think of zombies?! However, running was the only thing I could do. I was out in the woods, so even if I screamed, nobody would hear me. And yet, I tried. “HELP!!!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. I thought it was no use, but there was actually someone here. A man. He took my hand and pulled me away until we arrived at a large building in the city. And yes, it took us long enough to get there.

 

“What’s… What’s your name?” he asked, trying to take deep breaths. “Nina...” I answered, also slowly gaining back my breath. But due to the long running, my legs gave out. The stranger pulled out a chair in which I could sit. We were in an office. His office, to be exact. His name was Carlton Drake, how he told me a few seconds after I told him mine. I calmed down. Everything was spinning, probably from the lack of air I had before. “What happened out there? Do you remember anything?” he asked me. “There was this woman. She- she chased me. She looked like a zombie, only faster” I explained. Any normal guy would’ve just laughed at me or thought I was a freak. But not he. Carlton Drake believed me. Moreover he knew what I was talking about, or at least it seemed so. “It seems she is controlled by a symbiote” my savior spoke, “moreover, it probably wanted you to be its new host.” And this was too much for me. My brain went into panic mode again. Too much information in a way too short time span. “Don’t worry. You’re in a safe place now” Carlton laid a hand on my shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm sort of a fanfiction author, but one of the bad sorts (:


End file.
